Todas as Pequenas Coisas
by HeyAngel
Summary: Lily Evans sempre soube que todas as pequenas coisas do mundo faziam grandes diferenças. E que James Potter era um verdadeiro pé no saco.


**Década de 1970. Época conturbada pela ascensão do Lorde das Trevas, onde todas as ações baseavam-se no poder, no preconceito e na pureza do sangue. Muitos lutaram pela sobrevivência; poucos conseguiram.**

**Lily Evans, nascida-trouxa com orgulho, nunca soube que possuiria um amor ainda mais poderoso que as maldições imperdoáveis, e que enfraqueceria as ambições egoístas de um bruxo maligno e imortal por muitos anos.**

**Mas sempre soube que todas as pequenas coisas do mundo faziam grandes diferenças.**

**E que James Potter era um verdadeiro pé no saco.**

* * *

**TODAS AS PEQUENAS COISAS**

_ "Única coisa pior do que um garoto que detesta a gente:_

_um menino que ama a gente." _A Menina que Roubava Livros

* * *

**Prólogo**

Sua Grifinória estava com uma vantagem de cem pontos a frente da Lufa-Lufa quando ele viu o pomo-de-ouro. Talvez estivesse sendo o jogo mais fácil do semestre, porque o apanhador de vermelho e dourado fez um gracioso e arrogante bocejo quando viu o amarelo do time adversário ultrapassá-lo, só esperando uma corrida para disputarem a semifinal do campeonato.

Todo mundo sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo – e vontade – para que James Potter acabasse com o jogo. Mas sua confiança sempre foi a mais exagerada de todas, então ele enrolou um pouquinho. Fez algumas manobras ali, sobrevoou com a vassoura poucos metros acima da arquibancada da Lufa-Lufa só para provocá-los. A Grifinória gritava seu nome, animados e alucinados. Isso só o deixava ainda mais exibicionista, enfraquecendo a Lufa-Lufa – mortos de tanto _tentarem_.

A única pessoa ali entre a multidão torcedora da Grifinória que não parecia impressionada era Lily. "Uma pena", pensou James quando avistou os cabelos ruivos entre todos os outros cabelos simples e ordinários daquela arquibancada. "É exatamente quem eu quero impressionar."

James deixou o jogo de lado, ignorando os comentários do narrador: "James Potter, isso não é um circo!" Para então se aproximar da arquibancada onde Lily estava. A garota cruzou os braços e ergueu uma sobrancelha quando percebeu que ele estacionou bem a sua frente, flutuando em sua incrível e idiota vassoura.

"Sai comigo, Evans," pediu pela trigésima vez naquele mês. Ninguém escutou as palavras dele devido ao barulho da torcida, mas Lily deduziu por uma leitura labial e ela também disse como se ele fosse um doido: "Saia daqui, Potter."

"Eu sabia que ia dizer isso, então..."

Antes de Lily entender o que ele falou, James escorregou da vassoura. Um ofego uníssono quase o fez sorrir. Lily participou dessa exclamação, com os olhos arregalados. "_O que diabos está fazendo?_"

Ele apertou a vassoura com as duas mãos, deixando os pés suspensos no ar. James nunca teve medo de altura e já sofreu muita queda em jogos de Quadribol. Ele esperava que Lily não quisesse ver isso acontecendo de novo, ainda mais porque ela teria uma imensa culpa dessa vez.

"O que está fazendo?" gritou Lily. "O jogo, Potter! Vá jogar o seu jogo!"

"Diz que vai sair comigo primeiro!"

"Nunca!"

"Certo." Por dois segundos ele pareceu ter se rendido. Lily ainda estava tensa enquanto James dava um impulso para voltar a sentar na vassoura. Mas ele a assustou de novo, caindo e apoiando-se somente com _uma_ mão na madeira. "Saia comigo ou vamos ficar nisso até minha mão adormecer!"

"O problema é seu, Potter, eu não vou sair!"

James estava a três dedos de não sofrer uma queda imensa.

Lily duvidava que ele realmente fosse fazer isso. Mas James era louco e garantiu:

"Eu vou soltar a minha mão, Evans!"

"VOCÊ É UM TREMENDO IDIOTA, POTTER!" ela berrou. "Eu _nunca_..."

"Um... dois..."

"James, pare com isso!"

"Isso é um sim?"

"Não!"

James soltou outro dedo. Lily se debruçou na arquibancada para gritar:

"Não faça isso! Eu vou sair com você!"

"O quê?"

James estava tão mal preparado para essa resposta, que escorregou de verdade. Pelo ágil reflexo, conseguiu se segurar com a outra mão. Mas tinha apertado justamente a ponta da vassoura e isso a colocou em uma posição vertical no ar. A luva não foi útil, deslizando a mão de James para baixo, numa queda que, alguns dias depois, ele considerou ter valido muito à pena. Afinal, ia sair com Evans.


End file.
